


Boom Boom Boom

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Michael discuss a job.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Just playing around in Miami.

X X X

"Look, it's not that I'm saying this is a bad idea."

Which, in Sam-speak, meant it was. I gave him a look. Sam didn't notice, maybe because he had his face full of mojito. Maybe because he was ignoring me. Being Sam, either was possible.

"I'm just sayin', Fi gets a little extreme, sometimes."

"Oh." I let out a dry chuckle. "I can't believe you're telling me this."

"You know I've got your back. You know Fi does, too."

"You just think she's going to blow something up?"

"Hell, Mikey, I know she's gonna blow something up." Sam swirled the ice in his glass to get the attention of a passing waitress. "I'm just hopin' it's not gonna be us."

X X X


End file.
